Acuéstate niña, despierta mujer
by Narcissist-Cissy
Summary: Helena Ravenclaw siempre ha sido conocida, durante mil años, como el fantasma austero y solitario de la torre de Ravenclaw. Tan austera y solitaria como él.  Severus Snape/Helena Ravenclaw.  Mandadme reviews y la continuaré :
1. Capítulo 1

**De la autora: Bueno, en primer lugar decir que, obviamente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son todos propiedad intelectual de la maravillosa JK Rowling.**

**En segundo lugar repetir que esto es un Severus Snape/Helena Ravenclaw. Creo que esta pareja es de lo menos común que hay, pero oye, por probar **

**Tercero, os agradecería que si, lo leéis, me escribierais un review. Cuantos más reciba, más ganas tendré de continuarlo Y si se lo recomendáis a la gente contaréis entonces con mi más absoluto agradecimiento.**

**¡Gracias y que lo disfrutéis!**

Capítulo 1: El primer error.

Casi mil años. Casi mil años merodeando en aquel castillo. Se dice pronto, como los jóvenes magos y brujas de esa época suelen utilizar como expresión.

Casi mil años y todavía había cosas que no entendía de este mundo que tan moderno se había tornado. No concebía el tener la costumbre de tutear a la gente.

Para un fantasma del siglo XI, solo existía el "vos", y ese "tú" tan… Frívolo y confiado, la desconcertaba enormemente. Y ello no ayudaba a integrarse. Claro que Helena Ravenclaw jamás había sido hábil a la hora dehablar de integración. Si en vida había sido la solitaria hija de Rowena Ravenclaw y (aunque sin reconocimiento alguno) de Salazar Slytherin, como fantasma su situación no había variado demasiado.

Los alumnos no solían interesarse por ella, y los que lo hacían a menudo provocaban en la pobre Helena (o la Dama Gris, nombre más usado) cierto sentimiento de miedo y timidez. No podía evitarlo.

Y con no es no.

Había fallecido siendo una muchacha austera y sigilosa, distante, reacia a relacionarse socialmente. Era algo que no se podía remediar… O no se había intentado.

Pero, ¿era realmente su culpa? Tal vez debido al paso de largos años, porque había visto y conocido tanto en aquel castillo… Pero aún recordaba, no sin dificultad, que sus compañeros en Hogwarts nunca fueron agradables con ella.

En especial los Ravenclaw.

Todos consideraban su brillante expediente académico mero fruto del favoritismo surgido del ser hija de la fundadora de su casa. Esta situación dio pie, más tarde, a uno de los motivos que impulsarían a la solitaria Helena a cometer una tontería.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Pocos sabían que Rowena jamás fue una buena madre para Helena. La brillante y emprendedora mujer no tenía dotes maternales, no estaba hecha para ello. Quería a su hija, eso es indiscutible, pero Helena guarda el recuerdo de la buena de Helga cuidándola y jugando con ella.

Helena adoraba a su madre. La admiraba… Enfermizamente. Quería ser ella…

No.

Quería ser mejor que ella.

Qué mal acabó la cosa, ¿verdad? Pero, como ya he dicho antes, eso es otra historia.

A la Dama le gustaba imaginar, crear, estudiar, aprender, observar. Sobretodo observar.

Lamentablemente, ser fantasma tampoco da pie a mucho más. Peor se había acostumbrado a estar sola, a hablar poco con todos, incluso con los fantasmas (con cierto Barón lleno de familiar sangre plateada no había vuelto a cruzar palabra).

Y así, observando y observando, se percató de que, aún de una forma difícil de explicar, casi inefable, no estaba tan sola.

Alguien más compartía esa bendición o condena de austeridad continuada e incansable.

Y le resultaba interesante, muy interesante. En casi mil años de vagar por el conocido castillo, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan… Similar a ella. Ni tan solitario.

Todavía recuerda ese primer día de Hogwarts, de 1971. Aquel muchacho de pelo negro y lacio, hasta los hombros, y ojos oscuros, difíciles de profundizar… Iba acompañado de una chiquilla pelirroja de llamativos ojos verdes y mejillas pecosas. Sin embargo, ella jamás importó demasiado, no para la Dama.

"Tiene cara de Ravenclaw."

Fue lo primero que pensó la bonita y fantasmal muchacha.

Tenía la costumbre de predecir qué alumnos pertenecerían a la casa de su madre.

Jamás había fallado. Nunca. Aunque solo jugara con el destino de aquellos alumnos que llamaban su atención.

No cabía en sí de asombro al escuchar un firme "¡Slytherin!" del envejecido Sombrero Seleccionador, que enviaría al joven… "Snape, Severus" había dicho McGonagall; a la casa de las serpientes.

Y así, aquel joven de piel cetrina y aura sigilosa, despertó la curiosidad del ancestral fantasma de Ravenclaw; quien falló por primera y única vez.

Los veteranos Slytherin lo recibieron: el Prefecto Lucius Malfoy, el corpulento Rodolphus Lestrange, su enclenque hermano, Rabastan y las famosas hermanas Black: la problemática Bellatrix, la reservada Andrómeda y la preciosa Narcissa.

Todos le dan la bienvenida, todos lo saludan. Al contrario de los que muchos creen, Slytherin siempre fue una casa muy cálida con los suyos. Helena lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo, tenía parte de Slytherin. O la tenía en vida.

Y el joven Severus sonríe tímido, y presta atención a sus compañeros… Y Helena siente envidia, por primera vez en casi un siglo de no- vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: "Le gusta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero se le daban mejor las Pociones."

DCAO era su asignatura favorita, peor Pociones la que mejor se le daba mejor.

Helena había averiguado estas dos cosas. Primero, porque Severus leía muchos libros y muy gruesos sobre magia oscura. Todos inconcebiblemente densos para un chico de 11 años.

Y segundo, porque lo había dicho el profesor Slughorn, que hablaba en voz muy alta y con grandes aspavientos. Helena sabía que tenía un club de alumnos aventajados y que, seguramente, no se equivocaba con Severus.

Helena no quería equivocarse, no en esta ocasión. Por eso, observaba a Severus con curiosidad todas las tardes. Él leía y leía, y ella miraba y miraba, paciente, sin aburrirse.

Es la ventaja de ser fantasma: ver sin ser visto y se tiene una paciencia sobrehumana.

Le gustaba ver como leía. Pero solo se atrevía a mirar, escondida.

Siempre fruncía el ceño, como cuando te quieres hacer el interesante en una conversación o parecer mayor. Pero él lo hacía sin querer, y ella lo sabía y le gustaba. También le gustaba su voz. Era difícil escucharla, y parecía ralentizada, parecía detener el tiempo.

También sabía de Severus que era muy amigo de esa chica Gryffindor pelirroja, la del primer día, esa por la que Helena no mostró interés.

También, que un grupo de cuatro chicos de la casa de Godric se metían con él. Uno de gafas y pelo negro, muy alborotado, uno tímido y larguirucho, otro muy arrogante y de melena larga y el último, regordete y muy bajito, que seguía siempre al arrogante.

"Arrogante" se parecía mucho a Godric. Helena lo recordaba fanfarrón y de espíritu joven. Pero Godric era bueno. El chico ese no lo parecía.

Se habían inventado los cuatro un mote para Severus que Helena no conseguía recordar nunca. Eso era de inmaduros, y ella no lo era. Ni Severus.

Aunque "Pelo azabache", "Larguirucho", "Arrogante" y "Regordete" no caían bien a la Dama, se convirtieron en el motivo perfecto para atreverse a hablar con Severus. En segundo curso.

No había podido vencer su timidez hasta aquel entonces. Y Severus solo se había fijado en ella una vez en esos dos años.

En una clase de la profesora McGonagall.

A la Dama Gris le gustaban las Transformaciones. Rowena le enseñó niveles muy avanzados en esa materia que la propia fundadora había impartido mil años atrás. Rowena era muy estricta con la educación de Helena. Si Helga era la madre cariñosa, Rowena era la severa.

Aquel día, Helena asistió, como muchas otras veces, a una de las lecciones de la profesora McGonagall. Y Severus estaba allí también.

Situada al fondo del aula, la Dama no llamó la atención en ningún momento. Hasta que la profesora formuló una pregunta a la clase. Una pregunta difícil. Todos guardaron silencio, por ignorancia o por temor a fallar.

Helena sabía la respuesta, pero no quería interrumpir. Su miedo era llamar la atención. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Minerva y , sin razón alguna, su mano se alzó, como con voluntad propia. El gesto sorprendió a la Dama, que se vio atacada por una sensación de miedo profundo, y a la profesora McGonagall; que con un "¿Sí, querida?" cedió la palabra al adorable fantasma.

Helena respondió con una timidez desbordante. Tan desbordante como la perfección de su respuesta, que fue bastante larga, dada la fama de apática que tenía el fantasma. Con ese adjetivo, calificó Minerva la contestación: "desbordantemente perfecta".

Y todos se giraron, y miraron al fantasma y Severus la miró también. Y ella lo miraba a él y se sintió bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: "Eso tú no lo sabes, no eres Slytherin"

Severus siempre salía el último del aula. Fuera cual fuere la asignatura. Lo hacía para completar sus apuntes. Helena lo sabía, porque ella antes hacía lo mismo. Mucho antes.

Ese día también salió el último del aula de Transformaciones. Iba cargado de libros y pergaminos. Curiosamente, él le daba a todo ello una sensación de orden; aunque pesara mucho lo que cargaba.

Y así se encaminó el joven Severus a su siguiente clase, que era Encantamientos.

Helena sabía eso, porque lo había escuchado y memorizado.

Aquel día de 1972, Helena no se limitó a observarlo tras su columna, su habitual armadura o su esquina.

Quería hablar con él, e iba a hacerlo. Había dado el primer paso en la batalla para vencer a su timidez. Un paso chico, pero un paso.

Lo seguía en silencio, esperando al momento oportuno, cuando Pelo azabache, Larguirucho, Arrogante y Regordete volvieron a meterse con él y Helena tuvo que apartarse. Un fantasma poco puede hacer en esos casos.

También tuvo que esperar a que acabara Encantamientos para poder hablar al fin con Severus. Aunque estuviera enfadado y hubiese corrido hasta el aula sin dar margen a la Dama a aproximarse, Helena sabía que Severus jamás de los jamases se saltaba una clase.

Por eso, lo buscó más tarde, en su habitual rincón en la biblioteca. Ese que no le gustaba a nadie, porque olía a humedad y estaba lleno de polvo todo.

Estaba leyendo, como de costumbre. Más ceñudo que las otras veces.

A causa del buen tiempo y la lejanía de los exámenes, la sala estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos y la señora Pince. Pero la señora Pince dejaba a Helena estar ahí, porque era silenciosa y educada. Os otros fantasmas eran o muy ruidosos, o muy siniestros o muy pomposos y quejicas.

Helena esperó.

A Severus le relajaba la lectura, y cuando vio que la arruga de su frente se había suavizado (una hora más tarde) decidió acercarse.

Helena era muy silenciosa. Incluso la señora Norris se asustaba a veces, por no haberla visto llegar.

Por eso, Severus también se asustó un poco, cuando la Dama lo saludó, no con un simple hola. Sino con un:

-Eres mejor que ellos, ¿sabes?

Se miraron. Por primera vez, los ojos del joven Severus Snape se posaron en los de la Dama Gris. Y ella pensó que eran preciosos, pero tristes.

El silenció que los abordó ahora fue más largo de lo esperado, ya que él se había impresionado de verdad.

-Eres la Dama Gris, ¿verdad? El fantasma de Ravenclaw. – dijo él al fin.

Helena sonrío y asintió, ciertamente ilusionada con que él la conociera. Sin embargo, él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás. Ni espiarlos. – reprendió él, ciertamente molesto. No quería ayuda de nadie con ese tema.

-No te estaba espiando –mintió ella- Es que… Los he oído, a uno de los cuatro, hablar de ello.

-A cuál? –estaba claro que Severus parecía tener una escala de odio más o menos profundo hacia los cuatro Gryffindors.

-No lo sé, al arrogante.

Al oír como Helena llamaba a Sirius Black, Severus se sonrió unos segundos. Pero ella lo vio y sonrió también. Era la primera vez que oía a alguien meterse con Sirius, además d a Lily.

-Aún así, no quiero hablar de esto, y menos contigo. No te conozco de nada.

-Bueno, sabes quien soy, eso ya es un buen comienzo, ¿no Severus Snape?

Y una vez más, volvió a impresionar al imperturbable Severus Snape. El fantasma de una chiquilla solitaria.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso da igual, sé muchas cosas. Tengo muchos años de edad, y me sé más nombres de alumnos.

-No necesito tu ayuda aún así, Dama Gr…

-Helena. Me llamo Helena.

Severus guardó silencio, mirándola. Helena se había aproximado un poco más, y viéndola con menos luz, se fijó en que debió de ser una chica reamente guapa en vida.

-Helena –rectificó él. – No necesito que me ayudes, los Slytherin no necesitamos ayuda de otras casas. Ni tampoco que nos recuerden algo tan obvio como que somos mejores que los Gryffindor.

-Claro que lo necesitáis. Los Slytherin siempre necesitáis eso.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, no eres Slytherin. –replicó él, comenzando a enfadarse.

Helena enmudeció, mirándolo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía la gente su historia. Solo era el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw y ya está. Solo Severus sabía su nombre ahora. Tal vez, debería contarle más sobre ella, tal vez todos deberían conocerla un poco más.

Mirándolo en silencio, se atrevió a responder:

-Estás muy equivocado. De nuevo lo estás.


	4. Capítulo 4

**De la autora: Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Cuantas más mandéis más ganas tendré yo de escribir. =)**

**¡Que sigáis disfrutando, un beso a todos!**

Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es Lily?

La señora pince escuchaba, porque jamás pensó que encontraría tan interesante lo que se contaban un muchacho de 12 años y un fantasma de 18 de apariencia y casi mil de edad.

-¿Sabe alguien más eso?

-¿Qué mis padres fueron dos fundadores del colegio?

-Sí, sobre todo lo de Salazar Slytherin.

Helena sacudió la cabeza en una delicada negación.

Seguían en el mismo rincón, igual de solos, pero habían pasado ya dos horas y media. Anochecía.

La velas encantadas cumplían su función, comenzando a prender e iluminar con tenuidad la estancia.

-No, -respondió la Dama, "tomando asiento" frente a él.- ¿Sabes? Me enteré de que era mi padre por un descuido de los dos. Un comentario realizado en mal momento y lugar. Rowena –Severus se dio cuenta de que Helena los llamaba por su nombre de pila, a los dos.- me crió sola, con ayuda de Helga y Godric en alguna ocasión. Salazar se desentendía. –hizo una pausa, como si de pronto le vinieran a la cabeza recuerdos repentinos, lejanos. Eran pausas dramáticas, pero ella no parecía entristecida.- Los he visto diseñar este castillo, buscar el lugar idóneo para levantarlo, protegerlo de las miradas de los muggles…. –contando esto, el fantasma miraba a su alrededor- Esperaron a que yo creciera para abrirlo. Formé parte de la primera generación de este sitio, y he visto a todas las demás.

Fui alumna de los cuatro, pero fui hija de Rowena, durante años. Durante años, no fui más que un desliz de la fundadora.

Severus sabía de qué hablaba la Dama. Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a recibir cariño de una figura paterna. Y se lo contó a ella, porque Helena le estaba cayendo bien y era justo que se conocieran mutuamente en ese aspecto.

Y así, a partir de un "Mi padre abusaba de mí…", Severus y Helena descubrieron el uno del otro que tenían más en común más de lo que esperaban. Y les estaba gustando.

-¿Me…rodeadores?

-Así se hacen llamar. Pero los nombres que les has puesto tú son mucho más apropiados para sus capacidades mentales.

Helena sonrió.

-De mí también se burlaban. Sobre todo las Ravenclaw de mi edad. Por… Rowena.

-Envidia, sería mucho más que ellas.

-En realidad…

-Estoy seguro de ello.

Otra sonrisa.

Ya era de noche.

Severus se saltó la hora de la cena, pero no importaba. Nadie le echaría de menos. O casi nadie…

-Creo que Lily se va a preocupar. No la he visto en todo el día.

-¿Quién es Lily?

-… Una amiga.

Severus era muy callado, muy austero, pero Helena se percató de que la impenetrable mirada del chico cambiaba al mencionar a esa tal Lily. Aquella chica pelirroja que poco le había interesado.

Y le sentó mal. Ella no tenía ningún amigo. Con Severus se metían mucho, se burlaban de él. Pero al menos, tenía una amiga, tenía a alguien. Alguien que le cambiaba la mirada.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de esa pregunta, pero tras mencionar a Lily, un incómodo silencio los había abordado. De nuevo, haciendo acopio de su recién descubierto valor oculto, formuló:

-¿Es Gryffindor, no? Lily.

Severus frunció el ceño levemente, claramente molesto. Helena estaba al tanto de la rivalidad entre serpientes y leones.

-Sí. Pero debería estar en Slytherin.

Helena sonrío, forzada. Sin intención de ello, pero le salió solo. Qué poco tenía ella de Slytherin.

Desde aquel entonces, la chica pelirroja pasó a ser Lily, (dicho con cierto retintín por parte de la Dama). Pero James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew no dejaron de ser Pelo Azabache, Arrogante, Larguirucho y Regordete. Aunque Severus propuso cambiárselo por roedor.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Tú no sales reflejada.

En 1973 Helena y Severus llevaban un año siendo amigos. Él ya podía decir que contaba con dos amigas en Hogwarts, y ella con uno. Y le bastaba y sobraba.

Helena era la persona más inteligente que Severus había conocido jamás. Sabía de todo, cualquier tema de conversación le parecía bien. Y lo llevaba todo con modestia, lo cual resultaba muy agradable a Severus quien no soportaba la fanfarronería, (típica de los Gryffindor).

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Helena era digna hija de su madre, aunque nunca se lo decía. Rowena y Salazar eran el único tema de conversación que él jamás mencionaba, a menos que ella quisiera.

Casi al final de curso, con muchos exámenes a la vista, la Dama se las apañó para sacar a Severus de detrás de su pila de libros y apuntes y que el aplicado muchacho se tomara un descanso.

-Te quiero enseñar algo. Y te prometo que te va a gustar.

A lo largo de ese año, Helena había enseñado muchos secretos del castillo a Severus. Pero aquella vez, la insistencia del fantasma se centró en que aquella experiencia no la olvidaría.

Severus no sabía cuantos pisos habían subido, cuantos escalones que desaparecían tuvo que saltar, cuantas puertas cruzó, para poder seguir con paso ligero a su fantasmal amiga, la cual levitaba a bastante velocidad y contaba con la ventaja de atravesar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Calculando y guiándose por lo que se veía a través de los ventanales del castillo, Severus dedujo que estarían en el tercer o cuarto piso.

-En el cuarto. –aclaró Helena con una sonrisa emocionada.

Se habían detenido los dos frente a una puerta. Una puerta que no parecía tener nada de especial. Polvorienta, madera oscura, poco oxidado y chirriante.

Miles de puertas eran así en Hogwarts.

Severus miró a su fantasmal amiga, sin entender a qué se debía la emoción reflejada en su bonito rostro. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo?

-¿Qué tienes este lugar de especial? ¿O esta puerta?

-No es la puerta, sino lo que hay detrás de ella.

Menos mal, Severus temía que todo aquello se tratara de algo relacionado con fantasmas y que él no llegaría a entender.

-Lo había perdido de vista hace algunos años, pero esta mañana he dado con él.

Con aquella frase, Helena dio paso a Severus para que abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo, un brillo azulado los recibió. Al fondo de la sala, apenas perceptible. Muy tenue, lejano. La única luz presente en lo que parecía un aula abandonada.

Pilas de sillas destrozadas amontonadas hasta el techo, las ventanas tapiadas y olor a polvo. Severus tosió un par de veces. Estaba claro que hacía tiempo que nadie pisaba aquel lugar.

Helena pasó primero y Severus se lo agradeció; el fantasma brillaba en la oscuridad y su estela grisácea permitía esquivar obstáculos

Se fijó entonces que aquel aula era especialmente grande y de techo altísimo. Decidió comentárselo a Helena, quien sin detenerse, se lo explicó:

-Es una de las primeras aulas de Hogwarts. Yo di clase aquí, (no recuerdo cual, claro). Es tan grande porque antes entraban muchos más magos y brujas por curso en el colegio, de distintos países. Cuando el espacio comenzó a sobrar por la apertura de otros colegios de magia, estas aulas se convirtieron en almacenes y se crearon unas más pequeñas.

Qué tono de voz tan apacible tenía Helena, pensaba Severus cada vez que el fantasma hablaba. Era una lástima que lo hiciera poco. Era tan reservada a veces.

Helena se detuvo en seco de pronto y Severus tuvo que detener sus pasos aparatosamente. Parecía ser que la Dama había encontrado lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Echándose a un lado, sonrió a su intrigado amigo.

-Mira.

Y Severus miró, encontrándose con un objeto demasiado magnífico para un lugar así. El espejo más grande y anchobque había visto nunca, de grueso marco dorado y cristal cubierto por una fina capa de polvo Era imponente.

-Por eso no te he visto esta mañana.. –dijo a Helena, la cual sonrió tímida e ilusionada con su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué es?

-Aproxímate y te lo diré.

Severus obedeció. Había tenido un año para aprender a confiar en el amable fantasma de Ravenclaw.

A medida que se acercaba, su figura se iba definiendo en el cristal. Alta, delgada, taciturna. Helena pensó al mirarlo, que estaba creciendo mucho y deprisa.

Estando lo bastante cerca, el chico se detuvo y Helena observó con diversión la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro. Por un momento lo vio dudar, no parecía querer seguir.

-Helena, ¿qué diantr…?

-Se llama espejo de Oesed. –aclaró ella, aproximándose a la espalda de su amigo.

-¿Y por qué…?

-Cuéntame lo que ves, y te prometo que aclararé todas tus dudas.

Sin mirarla, sin saber siquiera que la tenía detrás, Severus le confesó aquello:

-Me veo junto a… Lily. Me está mirando. Bueno, es como si la tuviera junto a mí y mirara nuestro reflejo. Y sonríe. Sonríe mucho.

Pobre Severus, de haber sabido el daño que harían a Helena sus palabras, habría mentido. O habría visto otra cosa. Pero desconocía por completo los sentimientos del fantasma. Y jamás alcanzó a ver el rostro entristecido de su amiga, porque ella no se reflejaba.

-¿No ves nada más? –preguntó ella con cierta ápice de esperanza en la voz.- ¿No hay nadie más contigo?

-No. Sólo Lily. Y….-Severus se giró a mirarla, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de algo.- Tú no sales reflejada. ¿Qué sucede?

Helena estaba lo bastante cerca como para aparecer en el espejo. Sin embargo….

-El espejo de Oesed tiene la cualidad de mostrar nuestros deseos más profundos, los que nos harían más felices.-explicó el fantasma, levitando para ponerse junto a él y mirar una imagen vacía.

-¿Cuál es la razón de que tú no te reflejes, entonces? – Severus dudaba enormemente que fuera la falta de deseos por parte de Helena. Era muy soñadora.

La mueca del fantasma se volvió triste, de forma más evidente. Y Severus temió haber metido la pata.

-Los deseos que el espejo muestra proceden de lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. Y los fantasmas no tenemos corazón.

Helena trató de encubrir la tristeza de aquella frase con una fallida sonrisa tranquila. Miraba el espejo, no a él.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, observándola. Helena era muy guapa, era inteligente y una chica encantadora. No le entraba en la cabeza que, estando viva, lo hubiese pasado tan mal como lo estaba pasando él.

-Descubrí este espejo con 14 años. –comentó tras un largo silencio.

Parecía querer seguir la conversación, como si necesitara que alguien más lo supiera.

-¿Y qué viste cuadno te reflejaste en él aquella vez?

Otro silencio. Era normal en ella, aunque no silencios como aquel, sino inteligentes y pensativos.

-No lo recuerdo.-confesó al fin.

Severus lo entendía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y qué crees que verías ahora? –quiso saber el chico.

Helena lo miró con cara de no haberse esperado esa pregunta.

-Para entenderlo, he de contarte algo primero….


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Desearía no haber dudado.

Severus estaba convencido de que morir asesinada por alguien obsesionado contigo era horrible. Estaba convencido de que, probablemente, era lo más terrible que le había sucedido a la joven. Pero estaba equivocado. De nuevo volvía a estarlo con ella.

Casi podría decirse, que aquella puñalada había liberado a Helena de muchas cosas. Cosas que le fue contando frente a Oesed.

-Supongo que me enteré demasiado tarde de quién era mi padre.-el fantasma hablaba con claridad y en orden, pero Severus estaba confundido, o no quería entender lo que Helena le estaba contando.- Supongo que tuve envidia de mi madre y de cómo él le recordaba una y otra vez lo maravillosa que era. Rowena era preciosa… Siempre pensé que jamás habría otra mujer tan guapa como ella; y se merecía estar junto a alguien como él. Pero era tan malditamente injusto…. Siempre viviendo a la sombra de la gran Rowena Ravenclaw, reconocida únicamente como su hija….

-Helena, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

-Se fue…-continuó ella, sin hacer caso a su pregunta. Como si en un momento de soledad, recordara en voz alta.-Se fue cuando yo me enteré del secreto de ambos. Para mi Salazar no tenía más relación conmigo que el amante de mi madre y fundador de Slytherin. Un hombre que iba y venía a sus anchas, pero que amaba y respetaba a Rowena. Por eso, tenía todo el derecho a tener esos sentimientos hacia él, antes de enterarme.

Hasta los 17 años yo había vivido sin padre, nadie hablaba de el, y jamás me atreví a terminar mis preguntas sobre él, porque Rowena se enfadaba. Se enfadaba mucho.

Ya tenía a Salazar en su vida.

Y yo lo quería en la mía también. Eso no podía ser, pero ya era tarde.

Él se fue, dejando a Rowena con la palabra en la boca… y a mí enamorada.

La expresión de Snape se tornó de asombro, como nunca antes había sucedido. Casi notaba tirantez en el rostro por la falta de expresividad a la que estaba habituado.

-Helena…

-Me arruinó la vida, nos la arruinó. ¿Es que no era bastante para ser su hija? ¿Necesitaba sólo a Rowena con él? –Helena hablaba diferente ahora…. Hablaba su Slytherin.- Por eso robé la diadema, por eso huí con ella. Iba a ser más que mi madre, y Salazar lo reconocería…. Y después la diadema me destruyó, y el Barón. Y todo.

Era terrible. Terrible que nadie más conociera esa historia. Terrible que Helena tuviera tanto que contar y sólo una persona que la escuchara. Pero Severus sabía escuchar. Había aprendido siendo tan callado y reservado. Y Helena merecía ser escuchada.

-Perdóname, Helena. –dijo él, de pronto. El espectro se extrañó ante esa disculpa. Severus apenas había abierto la boca en la narración de aquella historia. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? – No sé qué pretendo, quejándome de mis tonterías continuamente. Cuando tú lo pasaste mucho peor que yo. Lo siento si te he ofendido en algún momento.

-Severus…-ella sonrió sincera, por primera vez desde que se aproximó al espejo. Su Ravenclaw había vuelto.-Me gusta escucharte. Soy tu amiga, los amigos se escuchan, ya sean lamentos, alegrías o la mayor sandez del mundo. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto?

-No hay punto de comparación. Mis problemas giran en torno a cuatro Gryffindors ridículos. ..

-Y a que tu padre te pegaba.-terminó ella. Era una frase muy brusca, pero no había otra forma de decirlo.

-Y el tuyo jamás se fijó en ti, os abandonó, estando las dos… Enamoradas de él. –cuanto le costó decir eso último. Él no lo sabía, pero Helena se había sentido así de mal hacía apenas minutos, cuando salió el tema de Lily.

-Se fue, sí. Pero trató bien a Rowena, durante mucho tiempo. Jamás la vi llorar por una paliza, como viste tú a Eileen en más de una ocasión.

-Ella estuvo siempre conmigo. Tú no tenías a nadie.

Helena enmudeció y se volvió hacia el espejo frente a ella.

-Ahora te tengo a ti. Eso basta para dejar de lamentarme. Las banshees se lamentan, los fantasmas no. –sonrió ella, relajando un poco el ambiente.

Sev esbozo media sonrisa, que para él era mucho.

Helena acortó distancias con el espejo, y al hacerlo parecía más humana.

-Creo que desearía no haber dudado.

-¿Dudado? –Severus se levantó. Tenía los pantalones llenos de polvo, pero no se molestó en sacudirlos. -¿Por qué dudaste?

-Antes de que el Barón se sobrepasara, me dijo que madre había caído muy enferma. Yo desconocía que su salud anduviera en estado de fragilidad. Y desde que yo me fui, había empeorado mucho.

También me dijo que ella quería volver a verme, al menos una última vez. Rowena era muy consciente de todo, siempre. Y en aquel momento, lo era de su muerte.

Trató de convencerme, de que estaba así por mí, y así llevarme de vuelta al castillo sana y salva.

Pero yo sabía que aquello no era cierto. Se estaba muriendo por Salazar, porque jamás se imaginó quererlo tanto. La oí decir eso cuando él se marchó.

Yo necesitaba liberarme, olvidarme. Estaba confundida, odiaba a Rowena por ser mejor que yo, y a Salazar por enamorarme. Odiaba ser consciente de que si él volvía, sería por ella. Y yo me quedaría atrás.

Ansiaba libertad. Pero el Barón no quiso entenderlo, y se ocupó de arrebatarme esa libertad de una puñalada.

Se pasó los dedos por el pecho blanquecino, pensando. En ocasiones, tenía la sensación de que la huella del puñal aún le dolía.

-Moribunda, dudé. Dudé y pensé que tal vez, no debería haberme escapado. Que Rowena mejoraría conmigo a su lado. O al menos, me tendría para despedirse.

Tal vez dudé porque me invadió un enorme deseo de volver al castillo y contárselo todo. Y encontrar a Salazar y echarle en cara todo lo que nos había hecho.

Y por esa duda, me quedé así. Tal vez no debería haberme puesto a pensar y limitarme a morir.

Al regresar al castillo, Rowena ya había muerto y no volví a ver a Salazar.

El espejo reflejaría mi muerte sin más…. –silencio- o…. O no.

Se volvió hacia él, ya en pie.

-Porque… si no hubiese dudado, no te habría conocido. Habría muerto sin nadie.

Sev sonrió agradecido. Poco, pero sincero.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ni idea de lo que el espejo me mostraría.

-Si acabas por descubrirlo, me gustará saberlo, Helena.


	7. Capítulo 7

**De la autora: Siento haberme demorado tanto con el fic, pero estoy bastante ocupada con la universidad estos días. De todas formas, os agradezco el apoyo a todos y vuestros alentadores comentarios, ¡un saludo y espero que disfrutéis de los nuevos capítulos!**

Capítulo 7: Dice que le encanta tu vestido.

Severus ya formaba parte en la "no vida" de Helena. El chico había sido presentado de manera formal al resto de fantasmas que su amiga conocía. Y algunas cosas habían ido muy bien… Y otras muy mal.

En plena temporada de exámenes parciales, Helena salió de la biblioteca tras haber estado hablando con Severus y ayudándolo a estudiar. Ahora, Sev tenía que finalizar un trabajo de casi dos metros de pergamino para Historia de la Magia (completamente voluntario, obviamente) y la Dama pensó que sí lo dejaba solo, se concentraría mejor. Quedaron en verse más tarde, y el fantasma abandonó la biblioteca.

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que esbozaba hasta que una voz fría y dolorosamente conocida se lo hizo saber.

-Una sonrisa estúpida por un estúpido motivo….

De haber estado viva, se le habría helado la sangre en las venas. Llevaba casi mil años sin escuchar esa voz, pero era imposible olvidarse de ella.

El fantasma se giró lentamente, con cara de absoluta circunstancia.

Recordaba al Barón pelirrojo, de pelo largo y poco lustroso. Gesto austero, piel de mármol y ojos apagados. Alto y delgado como un junco. Nunca había sido feo, pero asustaba. Era Barón de alguna parte que Helena no llegaba a recordar. Era un nombre largo y germánico.

También recordaba su tono de voz, siempre monótono y vacío, como de narrador triste. De todas las veces que la había escuchado, Helena solo recordaba arrepentimiento en ella una única vez. Cuando estaba moribunda y desangrándose.

Y tras casi mil aós, el Barón volvía a pronunciar palabra y volvía a acercarse a ella.

-¿De qué estáis hablando…? – la pobre Helena puso todo su empeño en sonar fría y no atemorizada.

-Sois una mujer de continuos errores, Helena… ¿Es que no aprendéis a no enamoraros de la persona equivocada?

Diciendo esto, el ensangrentado fantasma levitaba a su alrededor y Helena sintió un profundo escalofrío, por primera vez en incontables años.

-No sé a qué os referís.-la voz de la pobre Helena sonaba de todo menos convincente, provocando una carcajada del siniestro Barón. Una carcajada que hizo retumbar el castillo.

-Enamorada de un vivo… Sois patética. Enamorada de alguien que jamás os va a corresponder, ni aunque quisiera hacerlo. Sí, helena, he estado observando…. Y por cosas así, no sois digna hja de vuestra madre…

-¡No mencionéis a Rowena! –bramó el fantasma, colérica. No estaba segura de si su rabia se debía a lo dicho por el Barón o porque no soportaba que mancillara así el nombre de su madre una boca tan sucia.

Sorprendentemente, el siniestro espectro guardó silencio. Pero apenas segundos. Vivo o muerto, el llamado ahora Barón Sanguinario era una figura violenta. Motivo por el cual, lleno de rabia, se abalanzó sobre Helena, agarrándola del cabello.

Los fantasmas y los humanos no pueden tocarse, pero entre fantasmas, estando hechos de la misma materia, podían llegar a hacerse verdaderas incomodidades.

Y Helena sentía una considerable en aquellos momentos. De miedo y por la fuerza empleada por el otro fantasma.

-No… volváis a gritarme, niña estúpida.- dijo él entre dientes, provocando gemidos de dolor en Helena.

Estando así, y tal vez por pavor, la joven visualizó su muerte una vez más. La misma sensación, de impotencia y debilidad. El Barón tenía ventaja física, sí. Pero ella contaba con una mayor, no podía morir de nuevo.

-Te… tenéis envidia –musitó ella, con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Qué?

-Tenéis envidia de él… Porque yo en vida jamás quise pasarun minuto con vos, maldito enfermo obsesivo.

- Qué decís….-debilidad.

-Nunca he sentido, siento, ni sentiré por vos lo que siento por Severus. Y eso os corroe…porque tenéis constancia de que es absolutamente cierto.

-No… habléis… ¡más!

Ganas de llorar, por parte de los dos.

-Sois ridículo, Barón. Me dais lástima…

-Os mataré del todo, Helena Ravenclaw… ¡Juro que…!

-¡Eh! –una voz masculina los detuvo a ambos.

Con la varita enarbolada y gesto serio y confiado, se encontraba un prefecto de séptimo curso que Helena reconoció como Lucius Malfoy.

Sintió alivio. Lucius siempre se portó bien con Severus.

-Es usted pésimo cortejando, Barón Sanguinario.-diejo el joven rubio, serio. No dejaba ver lo sorprendido que estaba de oír hablar al arisco fantasma.

-Lárgate de aquí, humano.

-En cuanto suelte a la Dama Gris. No parece estar cómoda en su presencia.

Helena forcejeó inutilmente. El Barón no soltaba.

-¿O qué…?

-Daré parte al director. No sin antes haberlo petrificado por problemático.-tenía preparada su respuesta.

Eso eran palabras mayores. Despetrificar a un fantasma era una tarea costosa.

Helena era libre, y el Barón tardó poco en escabullirse.

Avergonzada, murmuró un "gracias" y se encaminó a desaparecer del lugar lo antes posible.

Él la detuvo.

-Helena, ¿verdad?

El fantasma se giró, con sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a oír su nombre de otro que no fuera Severus.

-Así es.

-Severus me lo contó.. Habla de ti… Dejemoslo en mil veces al día.

Helena sonrió muchísimo, sin rastro de miedo ni vergüenza. Lucius sonrió también, educado.

-Tú eres Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad? Severus también habla de ti. Y de… Narcissa, ¿se llama así?

El joven volvió a sonreír con orgullo cariñoso.

-Tiene ganas de conocerte también. Dice que le encanta tu vestido.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Diálogo de cuatro.

**-¿¡Que hizo qué!**

**-Tranquilo, ella está bien. Narcissa está hablando con ella.**

**Severus no podía concebir lo enfurecido que estaba. Le dolía la mandíbula de contenerse.**

**-Sev… ¿Te das cuenta de que la Dama Gris se ha enamorado de ti? – Lucius era muy directo en todo, por la confianza que tenía en sí mismo.**

_-¿Y él lo sabe?_

_-No… No. Merlín, no podría decírselo. Es ridículo… Es algo…_

_-¿Qué consideras imposible?_

_Helena clavó los ojos grises en los azules de Narcissa, dándose cuenta de que la joven Slytherin sabía de lo que hablaba._

-**Se llama Helena… ¿Y de qué hablas, Lucius? Somos amigos, lo sabes bien.**

**-Y a ti te gusta ella.**

_-¿Por qué no iba Lucius a fijarse en ti? Eres muy bonita._

_-Tú también lo eres, Dam… Helena. ¿Por qué dudas de ti misma?_

_-Tú estás viva. Respiras, tienes pulso. Y Lucius y tú sois perfectos el uno para el otro._

**-¿Qué? No digas sandeces…**

**-Esto me recuerda a cuando me animaste a hablar con Cissy la primera vez. Estaba tan confuso e inseguro como tú ahora. Y todo salió bien, ¿o no?**

_-Helena, te voy a decir algo. De las cuatro casas, pondría la mano en el fuego por asegurar que los Ravenclaw sois los que más confianza tenéis de todos. Y estáis convencidos de ella. ¿Por qué tú no, siendo quién eres?_

_Helena enmudeció. Y se dio cuenta de que, con Severus, sacaba a la luz sus inseguridades más Slytherin._

_-Habla con él._

**-Helena es mucho para mí.**

**-Helena cree que tú eres mucho para ella.**

**-¡Es un fantasma, Lucius!**

**-¿Y eso es un obstáculo para un Slytherin? Ambición, Severus, ¡ambición! Comerse la cabeza es de Ravenclaws.**

_-¿Todo salió bien hablando con Lucius?_

_-Todo salió mejor que nunca._

_-Gracias, señorita Black._

_-Llámame Narcissa. O Cissy, como más te guste._

**-Hablaré con ella.**

_-Hablaré con él…_


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Lo diferente da asco.

- Lily, ¿a quién buscas?

La voz de James Potter llegaba a ser irritantemente arrogante.

-A Severus, hace días que lo veo sólo de pasada y quiero hablar con él. Parece nervioso, me preocupa.

Pelo Azabache resopló de forma exagerada, provocando que varios mechones de su flequillo desordenado revolotearan.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué sigues siendo amiga de Snivellus? En serio, ¿qué le ves a alguien que parece un alma en pena?

-Para empezar, no lo llames así. Es un mote cruel. Y en segundo lugar, es amigo mío. Lo es desde antes de entrar aquí. Que a ti no te caiga bien me trae sin cuidado.

Lily Evans no era la única que había visto poco a Severus aquella semana. Lucius y Narcissa también le perdían la pista continuamente. Al igual que Helena, pero el fantasma no le veía por voluntad propia.

Desde que acordaron hablar el uno con la otra, tanto Severus como Helena se habían estado evitando. Parece evidente que aún habiendo accedido a hablar, no acordaron cuando. Y aquello derivó en dejarlo y dejarlo para otro día, durante toda una semana. Ninguno de los dos frecuentó sitios comunes durante siete días.

Helena no salió apenas de la sala común de Ravenclaw, ni Severus de la de Slytherin.

Pero hay que saber que las águilas son menos cabezotas que las serpientes. Y al final, fue Helena la que decidió dar el primer paso e ir a hablar con él.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía cosas físicamente imposibles, como mariposas en el estómago. Sin embargo, el fantasma no escogió el momento propicio, para decidirse a hablar con Severus. Y en cuanto se encontró con él, en uno de los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts y se dispuso a llamarlo, alguien se le adelanto por un segundo.

-Sever…

-¡Sev! –exclamó Lily aproximándose al muchacho. James Potter a su espalda, con cara de aburrimiento.

Severus parecía sobresaltado, pero recibió el saludo serio.

-Buenos días, Lily…

-¡Al fin te encuentro! –exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa radiante.

-He estado estudiando…. –respondió el chico. Pareció sonrojarse con esa sonrisa. -¿Vienes a comer? Me apetece estar contigo….

Helena, que estaba de espaldas a los tres, frunció el ceño. No, de eso nada, ahora que se había atrevido a hablar con él.

-¿Qué hace aquí Potter? –inquirió Severus, ceñudo.

-Cazar dragones, Snivellus…

-James, vale ya. Ven, Sev…-dijo Lily, enganchándose a su brazo- Vayam….

-Severus. –llamó Helena aproximándose. Se juntó tanto a Lily, que la chica soltó a Severus de la impresión. Haciéndolo adrede, claro.

-¿Helena? –el chico parecía tan poco preparado para el encuentro, como el fantasma.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Antes de poder si quiera abrir la boca, Pelo Azabacha ya había soltado una carcajada.

A cambio de tran estridente gesto, recibió tres miradas ceñudas.

-Vaya Snape, así que es cierto….

-¿De qué demonios hablar, Potter? –preguntó Severus con rencor profundo en la voz.

-Que eres tan pésimo relacionándote con la gente viva, que te vas con los muertos.

Helena se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel mocoso bravucón…?

Severus estaba perplejo también.

-¿A ti qué te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? Céntrate en el quidditch, el cerebro no te da para más.

La Dama Gris quiso intervenir, pero Lily volvió a adelantarse.

-James, eres muy desagradable. –comentó primero al arrogante Gryffindor, quien respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Y tú, Severus, sabes que soy tu amiga y te aprecio, pero sí que es cierto que relacionarse con… Espíritus, no está siendo bien visto.

Eso era ya el colmo. El colmo que acabó con la paciencia y amabilidad infinitas de Helena. Antes de que Severus pudiese replicar, cn el entrecejo exageradamente arrugado, Helena saltó:

-Al menos se está relacionando con alguien dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo. SIN excepciones y a preocuparse por él.

Ninguno se esperaba esa respuesta del tranquilo fantasma. Pero Helena se había mosqueado de verdad.

Sin embargo, como buena Gryffindor, orgullosa y competitiva, Lily no iba a callar ante la rebelión de Helena.

-Si tanto te preocupa y te consideras su amiga, deberías saber que no le ayudas juntándote tanto con él. No eres una buena influencia, Dama Gris. Ni tú, ni los Slytherin con los que se junta últimamente.

Helena estaba, literalmente, furiosa. Y sin duda, dispuesta a dejarlo todo claro, sacando su lado más Slytherin.

-Eres una hipócrita, niña. Hablas de buenas y malas influencias, cuando tú te ves con alguien que le hace la vida imposible a Severus. –replicó el espectro mirando a James con desprecio.

Este estaba tan embobado con la disputa, que ni se molestó en contestar. Severus, por el contrario, callaba por mera incomodidad. Sus dos mejores amigas gritándose no era una imagen agradable.

Lily se había puesto del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Al menos yo intento relacionarme con gente que no son ni fantasma, ni interesados en magia peligrosa!

La Dama Gris parecía a punto de estallar. Se estaba poniendo de un color grisáceo oscuro, que tendía casi a negro.

-¡Bonita forma tienes de relacionarte, Evans! ¡Besándote con este arrogante!

Silencio. Caras de desconcierto. Horror e incredulidad.

Helena sonrío triunfal, había ganado con el golpe más duro.

Severus balbuceó.

-Lily, ¿qué…?

-Los vi el otro día, Sev. No quise decirte nada para no herirte. Pero está claro que las cosas acaban saliendo a la luz.

Severus se había puesto del color de la cera. Escuchaba a Helena sin dejar de mrar a Lily, ojiplático. No podía creerse que ella, su mejor y más antigua amiga, le hubiese hecho eso.

La cara de Lily era un poema. La de James, mostraba una leve sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿¡Cómo has podido espiarnos! –acabó por reprochar Lily, con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad en la voz.- ¡Es…es… una falta de respeto!

-No me hables de respeto en esta situación, sangre sucia.- respondió Helena, con asco en la voz.

Jamás le había importado el estatus de sangre de un mago, no como a sus padres. Pero la parte Slytherin del fantasma había aflorado, y atacaba.

Tanto Lily como James enmudecieron ante ese insulto. Llamar así a alguien era gravísimo.

Por una milésima de segundo y con los ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas por el orgullo herido y la situación en su contra, Lily buscó el apoyo de Severus con la mirada.

-Sev…

Pero Severus estaba tan furioso como lo estaba Helena. No quería, no podía creerse que la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado se hubiese besado con Potter. Con alguien tan cobarde y despreciable como Potter.

Sentía demasiadas cosas. Repugnancia, ganas de llorar, de destrozar cosas, de salir corriendo. Y ni los ojos de Lily podían apaciguar tantísimo… Asco.

-Helena tiene razón…-habló al fin, con voz ronza- Eres una hipócrita sangre sucia.

Y toda la amistad derrumbada. Y Lily echó a correr, y James la siguió y…. Y todo dio un giro de 180 grados… Pero para Helena.

Contarlo al detalle nos quitaría demasiado tiempo, pero digamos que Severus recapacitó sobre lo que había perdido con esas palabras y corrió a suplicar el perdón de Lily, que se lo negó firmemente.

James había ganado, y él volvió junto a Helena, casi llorando, enfurecido.

-Todo ha sido tu culpa, Helena.

-Pero… Severus..

-La he perdido por tu culpa, y sabías lo que Lily sgnificaba para mí. Te creía sensata, podrías haber impedido la pelea… La he insultado por tu culpa.

No me convienes Helena… Lily tiene razón. No me haces mejor, no me ayudas. Somos tan diferentes que me asquea.

Y tras palabras en vano de la Dama, Severus giró sobre sus talones como tenía costumbre hacer, y se alejó sin querer escucharla.

Los dos habían perdido algo muy importante.

Y Helena se refugió en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, donde la única compañía que encontró fue la de la estatua de Rowena. La miraba con los mismos ojos fríos que tenía en vida.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya…-espetó el fantasma, incapaz de llorar y deseando hacerlo por encima de cualquier otra cosa. –Todo es culpa de los dos…. ¡¿Por qué cometistéis un error así? ¿¡Cómo te resignaste a ser tan mala madre!

La estatua respondía con inexpresividad fría de marco y una cara hermosa e intimidante.

Helena se sintió aún más ridícula por gritarle a algo que mostrará tanto sentimientos hacia ella como había hecho Rowena años atrás.

Se sentó junto a ella. O lo que sea que hacen los fantasmas para sentarse.

-Tal vez Severus tenga razón, y seamos tan diferentes que estar juntos de… Asco.-aquello dolía, como un puñal en plena espalda. Recordaba su voz diciéndolo.-Tal vez su lugar esté junto a esa "Señorita Vivaz" –dijo, con retintín- Con sus sonrojadas mejillas y su… Palpitante corazón.

Silencio. Miró a la Rowena de mármol, que tenía la vista en el suelo.

-No me vas a dar soluciones, madre, ¿verdad? Tú nunca has sido la respuesta a nada.

Y dejó sola a la estatua, atravesando la pared, en dirección a cualquier sitio que no le recordara ni a su vida, ni a su muerte.

**De la autora: De nuevo, siento la demora publicando más capítulos y además, haciéndolo de uno en uno. Estoy liadísima y con falta de inspiración estos días :S**

**Aún así, os agradezco a todos: Lils, Aroa, Iss, ana, Samantha, Herla-king, Ai-chanosa y RadioActive Shev vuestros comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que disfrutéis con la historia :D**


End file.
